Scott gets his answer
In the conclusion of this two episode scene of Harpers Falls, Scott Ames gets an answer to his proposal of marriage to Diana Allerton. Scene: Again at the Top of the Hub. Scott has just asked Diana to marry him. SCOTT: Diana, we have known one another since we were kids. Although I was with Valerie for so many years, and you threw yourself into your studies and then your law practice, I have always dreamed that one day we would make it together. I had an excellent run with Valerie, it lasted quite a long time, and with a daughter and grandkids, it was always a blast. But she is gone now. I will always miss her, but you always completed me. All the times we have gone out, I have noticed it, my dear. And tonight, just set it into motion for me. We are good for one another, and so I ask you, Diana Jeanne Allerton, will you marry me? (Needless to say, Diana is struck speechless. This attorney is impressed with his argument.) DIANA: I have argued cases for a long time, and I've always seen some arguments that have stood up to cross; and others that fall apart like balsa wood. I have always loved you too, Scott. Even when you were married to Valerie, and even when we were kids. Valerie was your soul mate, and you two were like peanut butter and jelly. Nobody could think of the one without the other. You two were so right together. But now, things have changed. She is gone, having passed away. And I have taken stock of your argument, and believe me, it would withstand any kind of cross! So, in answer to your proposal of marriage, Scott Ames, I will say, YES! (The two share a kiss.) Scene Two: Scott's apartment. Sharlyn is on the phone with her dad. SHARLYN: You proposed to Diana?! What did she say? SCOTT: She accepted! SHARLYN: Dad, that is WONDERFUL! SCOTT: I am not sure I want to go through a huge wedding. Diana and I want to make it very simple. SHARLYN: I understand that. But who's going to marry you? SCOTT: I've already figured that out. Diana has a former teacher from when she took grad classes here in Boston who has already agreed to marry us. SHARLYN: Who? SCOTT: Judge Adrianna Austin. She was the judge who presided over Erica Harper's attempted murder trial. SHARLYN: I remember her. I didn't know she could perform marriages. SCOTT: Yes, she does. She told us she would be glad to do that. SHARLYN: What about witnesses? SCOTT: You, of course. And maybe Dylan Harper. SHARLYN: That is a good idea. Dylan Harper, he would make an excellent witness. SCOTT: And he knows Judge Austin. So it makes sense. SHARLYN: What about a party? SCOTT: I also took care of that. Remember when I asked you to call Linda Atchison? SHARLYN: Yes, I did. SCOTT: That, my darling, was for you to set up for the wedding party. SHARLYN: You are always shrewd, Dad. SCOTT (teasing): And don't you forget it! SHARLYN (laughing): I won't, Dad! And yes, I am happy that you and Diana are finally getting married. SCOTT: I think Valerie understood. She knew it was time for me to move on. SHARLYN: And who better than Diana. SCOTT: Yes. There is not a lot of time to waste. Diana and I want to do this as soon as possible. SHARLYN: When do you plan on getting married? SCOTT: Well.....tonight, if possible. SHARLYN: Wow, that fast, eh? SCOTT: Yeah. Judge Austin is having us meet in her court room at 9 PM. She's opening up her court room for us. SHARLYN: I will be down there soon, and so will Dylan. (Sharlyn gets ready and gets into her car. She drives down Medford Avenue through Somerville until she gets near that new Central Artery. She arrives at City Hall Plaza. She runs into Dylan Harper.) DYLAN: You got the summons, yes, Mrs. Washburn? SHARLYN: Yes, I did. DYLAN: Sounds like we're needed, in we go, then? SHARLYN: Yes. (the two go in.) Scene Three: Judge Adrianne Austin's court room. Judge Austin is standing in front of the bench. She is a handsome woman at 73. Having been a judge for almost twenty years, being made a judge at age 56. She is happy that she is presiding over a wedding and not a trial. ADRIANNE: Are the parties here? SCOTT: Yes, your honor. ADRIANNE: Good to see you here, Mr. Harper. DYLAN: My pleasure, your honor. ADRIANNE (smiling): Are you ready, Ms. Allerton? DIANA: I am ready, scared but ready. (Sharlyn and Dylan are witnesses to a simple ceremony, Adrianne is giving the couple the standard wedding vows. They solemnly exchange vows, while the two witnesses watch. Then Diana and Scott exchange rings.) ADRIANNE: By the power vested in me by the commonwealth of Massachusetts, I pronounce you man and wife. You, Mr. Ames, may kiss the new Mrs. Ames. (Scott and Diana share their first kiss as husband and wife.) SCOTT: Where are we to live? My apartment is too small for us. DIANA: It's easy. You can move in with me. Whose to say women always have to move in with men? You can move in with me. SCOTT (laughing): I love it, and I love you, Diana Ames. DIANA (laughing as well): And I love you too, Scott Ames. (Sharlyn smiles, Dylan is worried about Sharlyn.) DYLAN: Are you all right, Ms. Washburn? SHARLYN: Yes, actually, I am. I am pleased my Dad found someone again. DYLAN: OK. I have to go and meet Adam. We have a meeting with Anngelique and Derick about the court case. ADRIANNE: What case is that, Dylan? DYLAN: About my Aunt Erica. ADRIANNE: Oh, yes. The probate case. I talked with Derick and Anngelique. How would you like some more help? DYLAN: You would? But what about your docket of cases? ADRIANNE: That is the good thing about criminal courts, there are more judges that can take my cases. I would love to help you out on this. DYLAN: Well, then, welcome aboard, Judge Austin! (Adrianne smiles, and she and Dylan go to meet Adam and the others. Sharlyn grins.) (The scene fades out) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes